dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Girtalu
is an in the story. Biography He is the .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Overview of Nagol's Deities Girtalu is a god that was once subordinate to the Death God Zarxis. Therefore Girtalu is sometimes called , the . His nickname is . He is the older brother of Bluulu. He is the former husband of Atlanacha. Girtalu lives in a different desert than Haruses and is worshipped by Scorpionmen with his sister Bluulu. The desert god who lives in the far west has two worshipped entities. History He was once a subordinate to the Death God Zarxis in the past. At some point, he had fallen out with her sister, Bluulu. He learns from Modus about the situation of the captured Atlanacha. Appearance He appears to be a man with bronze skin. He looked like a ordinary human except that he has a scorpion tail visible from his clothing. Rino thought he was a rather handsome man. When taking the same form as the Elios' Deities, he is very graceful and had captivated many women without even revealing his true form. Girtalu's true form is a heteromorphic figure like a scorpion standing upright. His skin changes like a crustacean, an exoskeleton like crimson red armour. He has a red poisonous tail grown from the buttocks. His arms and legs increased to four arms and four legs. He has two huge pincers that are spread out like wings behind both shoulders and they reach from both his shoulders to his foot. If he leans down from that form, he will look like a huge scorpion. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :His greatest enemy, he was surprised about his defeat. ;Alrena :He believes he is suitable for Rena. ;Atlanacha :Former wife. ;Bluulu :Younger sister. They went their separate ways. ;Dahaku ;Diadona :Leader. ;Helkart :He is indebted to Helkart, for taking care of his former wife. ;Kuroki :He finds him to be a worthy opponent as he had defeated Alphos. He doesn't fully believe Kuroki has defeated Alphos, and in return was violently beaten. He later recover but was was traumatised by him. ;Modus ;Nargol :Mother. ;Reiji :He wants to kill him for being Rena's supposedly lover. ;Thores :He is an enemy of Thores. ;Zarxis :He was a former subordinate of Zarxis. Story The Evil God's Labyrinth Girtalu was briefly mentioned in Zarxis' thoughts, he knows Girtalu has a crush on Rena. However it wasn't interesting for the current Atlanacha. Zarxis comments that Atlanacha has an unjustified resentment through misunderstanding on Rena. The Demon Realm's Princess He was recruited by Helkart to kill Reiji in the Blue Forest. When Helkart stops Haruses from fighting against Thores, Girtalu asked Helkart whether it was necessary to stop them. Girtalu boasted that he'll be enough to kill Reiji. Since he is indebted to Helkart, he'll cooperate in defeating Hero. When Chiyuki, Nao, Rino and Shirone were going to support Reiji, Helkart prevented them. Helkart ask Girtalu to assist her, as watching the fight was boring, to which Girtalu reluctantly agrees to help. Girtalu transform into his real form and became their opponent. Girtalu fought against Shirone and Nao. The fight was interrupted with the sudden appearance of Ishtia's skyship. In the fight, Girtalu has already poisoned Shirone. Shirone and Nao managed to get away from Girtalu. Ishtia made a comment that Girtalu angrily protested, he couldn't accept that was inferior to Reiji. He was planning for the other Evil Gods to be beaten in the early stage and slowly face Reiji, Girtalu insist he'll be Reiji's opponent. Thores refused as he hasn't lost yet, to which Girtalu poisoned him with his scorpion tail. Girtalu says Thores was too careless as they were originally enemies. As Thores collapse on the ground, Girtalu declares the other evil gods as mobs and they should retreat. Haruses and the other evil gods were angry with the treatment as a nuisance. The fight finally stops with the appearance of Rena. He learns of Alphos' defeat by the Dark Knight, he was surprised and couldn't believe his greatest rival to lose. With the Dark Knight heading toward them, the Hero of Light's Party was going to retreat, Girtalu prevent Reiji to leave. Reiji doesn't have time to fight with Girtalu and redirect him to fight against the Dark Knight. Girtalu isn't in the mood to fight the Dark knight, so he flies in the opposite direction and leaves this place. Before leaving, he says he would be Reiji's opponent at another time. The Beast God's Desert He returns to the Apophis' Deities, he pointed out that it is impossible for Dahāku to soil Alphos. Diadona questions whether the Hero of Light was as strong as the rumours, Girtalu confirms that the rumours are true. Dahāku angrily pointed his spear towards Girtalu whether he was saying that he couldn't defeat Alphos. Girtalu corrects Dahāku that he couldn't be the first person to defeat Alphos because the Dark Knight already has. This news surprised everybody. Both Thores and Shirone are unconscious due to Girtalu's poison. Bluulu learns from Chiyuki that her brother had poison Shirone and Thores. Girtalu was amongst the Evil Gods reinforcement for Zarxis. They were opposing the Gypshir camp until Chiyuki, Reiji, Medjed and Totona arrives. With Zarxis summoning Eclipse, Reiji and everybody from Gypshir camp weakens. Zarxis was able to overpower Reiji and beaten him. Zarxis allowed Girtalu to behead Reiji. Girtalu pleased with the honours, laughs at Reiji and pointed out that he should regret stealing Rena. As he prepares to behead Reiji with his pincers, Medjed stood in-between Reiji and Girtalu. Girtalu surprised at the sudden appearance of the strange looking intruder. When Medjed transform into the Dark Knight, Girtalu saw the Dark Knight was hostile to him but thought it was strange. Girtalu doesn't know the relationship between Kuroki and Shirone. He doesn't know why the Dark Knight was angry but he will fight him to reveal the lies of Alphos' defeat. However none of Girtalu's attack were able to reach the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight punched Girtalu's abdomen and shattered his exoskeleton. The Dark Knight broke his jaw and hits Girtalu's body against the ground. Girtalu's pincers was crushed as the Dark Knight steps on them. The Dark Knight rips his tail off and kicks him towards the evil gods. The evil gods lost their morale as they witness Girtalu's one-sided defeat. He regenerated his tail but his heart will not heal. Diadona informs Girtalu's condition to Zarxis. Abilities Girtalu was strong and he was able to fight against Shirone and Nao simultaneously, who are the strongest after Reiji. Girtalu was powerful enough to hold back against Shirone and Nao. Girtalu was one of the strongest Evil Gods in Apophis. Each hand hold a weapons, four of his arms has bows and spears. He can stretches his scorpion tail and acts like a whip, he calls this . His tail is poisonous. The venom isn't as powerful enough to poison the Divine race. However the lower-class species will die from the poison, but the Divine race will not die. If a god has a resistance to the venom, then their body's movement will be a little dull. However it is bad if the victim has no poison resistance, the body may become numb and unable to move. *He releases | |}} from his giant pincers, he calls it . Development Girtalu and Bluulu's name derives from | |Girutabururu}}. The author says Girtalu's figure is hard to decribe in words, so he would like to illustrate it, but his drawing skills hasn't improved. Think of a , with a scorpion's tail growing from the buttocks and the scorpion's pincers growing like wings. And when he lies down, he becomes a huge scorpion. He describes Girtalu appearance similar to 's Satan Cross, instead of Samson's parasite, it is where the scorpion tail is grown.Dark Knight Story (Narou ver) - The Goddess of Victory Arrives References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Evil God